


Floating Amongst The Stars

by Anonymous



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hugging, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, They Hug, guy can't get enough of that ass tho, im sorry, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Guy and Hal share a quiet moment alone, together in space.





	Floating Amongst The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I fell into this ship and drew [fanart](https://66.media.tumblr.com/25e7e4e961108dd8343675d87dd59bc6/tumblr_pt3op8UCrX1yp3oguo1_1280.png) and a short story to go with it. Thought I should share even though I don't think my work is really great. I just. Love these two too much not to make content of them.

"Hmmm," Guy Gardner contemplated to himself. 

It felt like he was in heaven. In the vastness of space, and in that moment, all he knew was Hal Jordan. He held the whole universe in his hands and he was never letting go.

"What are you thinking?" came Hal’s inquisitive voice.

Hal's body was pressed against his with Guy's arms wrapped around the other’s well toned muscles, hands grabbing his ass. They were floating among the stars near an active sun. Hal had his mask off and Guy had been staring into his deep, chocolate brown eyes like they were the only things he knew in that moment. He got lost in those eyes. The view took him to a universe beyond his imagination, a completely different dimension. He was mesmerized by them, he couldn't pull away from the sight even if he wanted to. They were so...beautiful.

"Thinking about how gorgeous you are," he breathed out dreamily. There was a fondness in his tone that he didn't know he had, but it was there and he was sure Hal had heard it because the other Lantern smiled back. That smile melted his heart and made his knees weak. 

“God, you are _so_ hot,” he blurted out.

Hal laughed in his throat. 

"If you weren’t always out patrolling the universe you’d have been chosen as Earth's Sexiest Man Alive by now."

Hal laughs out loud and it was the most obnoxious, heavenly sound Guy had ever heard and he swore that he'd keep finding more things to say that would make Hal Jordan laugh like that.

"Stop it," the other said teasingly. "You're hurting yourself there."

"How can you not believe me?" he whined in his throat and hugged himself closer, bumping their foreheads and noses together. "You know you’re hot."

"Hot? Yes. Hot enough to be the sexiest man alive? Not a chance." Bruce Wayne currently held that title and Hal was convinced that he would never have a shot at that pedestal, nor will he ever deserve it. 

"Hal, it is a well known fact among the Corps that you are, and always will be, the sexiest man in the universe."

"Guy! Stop being so corny!" Hal said with suppressed laughs while a blush spread across his face. He had snaked his arms around Guy to finally embrace him back. Pressed together so tight, they were essentially the same being at this point.

"Is this...okay?" Hal asked hesitantly.

Guy wanted to point out that had it not been okay they wouldn’t have been stuck in their current position for the past five minutes. Instead, he found himself sucked into the magnificence of Hal's eyes and the feeling of his hot, round ass in his hands. Guy wanted to hold him in his arms like that forever. And maybe he would.

Hal and the stars were the only witnesses as Guy sighed his response contentedly. 

"More than ever, babe."


End file.
